pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sword and Shield Walkthrough/Part 3
Wedgehurst Station Once you get off the train, the first thing you'll probably notice is that you're definitely not in Motostoke. Some have blocked the tracks, so you have to walk the rest of the way—across the massive Wild Area! While you might be eager to go out and explore, take a moment to speak to the various people in the Wild Area Station. There's also a Poké Mart, where you can stock up on supplies. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Inside the Wild Area Station, you'll see two people to the left of the gates to the tracks. If you happen to have save data from Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! or Let's Go, Eevee! on your Nintendo Switch, speak with the girl or boy to receive a or , respectfully. But these aren't just normal Pokémon. Try Dynamaxing them and see what happens. You'll also want to have a chat with the near the exit of the station, since she has some good advice for navigating the Wild Area. She'll also give you five s, just in case you run into a Pokémon that's too strong for your team to handle. Once you've done everything you want to in the station, step outside—you'll be greeted by the wide expanses of the Wild Area! Wild Area The Wild Area is enormous! There's no way you will be able to explore the whole thing right now. In fact, you are only allowed to explore the southern part of it for now. This page will give only basic Wild Area information. Each location within the Wild Area will be detailed in-depth in their own sections. You're in an area known as the Meetup Spot, and Hop will be waiting for you to take the name of this place to heart and meet up with him near the exit that leads to the Wild Area. Talk with him, and he'll show you your next destination—Motostoke. You'll also be joined by Sonia, who'll teach you about the Pokémon Dens and also give you the . Now you can access your Pokémon Boxes while you're on the road. You're now free to roam the Wild Area. The most direct path to Motostoke starts by heading slightly east through the Rolling Fields, then turning north to follow the eastern shore of the lake before you, making your way through East Lake Axewell to reach the brick city in the distance. Be careful turning east or west around the lake. You'll reach an area known as the Giant's Seat if you head east, and going west through the Dappled Grove leads to the Watchtower Ruins. Both are filled with tough Pokémon. Explore, gather items, catch Pokémon, and train up your team as you go! If you see wild Pokémon wandering outside the tall grass, they're likely to be stronger than the other Pokémon in that area, so be careful! If you ever run into a Pokémon ou feel is too strong for you, don't forget about those s you might have received at the Wild Area Station. You can also talk to the lady standing outiside the station to fully heal your team if you're ever in a pinch, or you can set up your camp and cook up some restoring curry. Don't hesitate to talk to the various people you'll meet throughout the Wild Area. Some will sell you ingredients for cooking curry, while others might want to trade items they've found for Watts. You may even un into someone who claims to be a strong trainer—it's best to take her word for it for now. Her party is likely stronger than yours at the moment, so come back once you've trained up a bit more. As you wander around the Wild Area, you'll probably notice these odd-looking trees here and there. These are Berry trees, and you can find a variety of Berries by giving them a shake. There's also a chance that a Pokémon will drop down and battle you, too—keep an eye on the rustling of the leaves to see if you should give the tree another shake or not. Lots of rustling in the leaves means that a Pokémon's about to drop down. This is also the first place you can try out Dynamaxing your own Pokémon if you're up for a Max Raid Battle! You can trigger Max Raid Battles by examining Pokémon Dens that are emitting pillars of light. You can also join the MaxRaid Battles other players are starting if you seem them searching for allies on the Y-Comm. Once you've had your fill of exploring the Wild Area, head to the giant staircase that leads into Motostoke. You may notice that down the hill to the right of the stairs is a bridge that leads into an even greater section of the Wild Area—but you can't go there yet. The Pokémon across the bridge will be much stronger than yours right now, and you won't even be able to catch them until you've gathered enough Gym Badges. Category:Pokémon Sword and Shield Category:Walkthrough